


let's fall

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, bobbi and hunter get mentioned, so does jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19573465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Sometimes, consoling her friends is a little too much for Daisy.





	let's fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Prompt: "I need a hug."

“I need a stiff drink,” The door to Daisy and Piper’s dorm room slammed open, and the former slouched into the room with all of the energy of a sloth. “Please tell me you have some of that vodka left. I need it.” Piper, who’d been perusing one of her textbooks before being startled, raised an unimpressed eyebrow. This was Daisy, after all.

While dramatic on the regular, her girlfriend usually had a reason for her theatrics. And judging by the complete lack of emotional energy the other girl had, it was easy to guess what the problem had been. “Did Bobbi and Hunter break up again?”

“Fucking hell,” Daisy plopped onto the bed. “They broke up once and that’s fine. But then they got back together and broke up again!” She looked miserably over at Piper. “I can’t deal with Bobbi’s crying again. She doesn’t even listen to the advice Jemma and I give her. There’s no goddamn _point_!”

Piper snorted. She’d given up trying to reform Bobbi a long time ago. Daisy clearly had a better moral compass than she did. “Look, babe, just give it up. You could tell her Hunter was a psychopath and she’d still insist he had to take her back.” When Daisy just groaned into the pillow again, she chuckled. “C'mere. I’ll help you hug it out.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“ _Pleeeeeeeease_?” Still grumbling, the other girl cracked an eye open to see Piper sending her hazel puppy eyes. “ _I_ need a hug, then, babe.”

“No you don’t,” Daisy muttered, but she flopped over to Piper’s bed anyways and hugged her, making a muffled sound of content when Piper began running her hand through her hair soothingly. “See? I knew you didn’t.”

“Maybe not,” Piper agreed easily, kissing Daisy’s head. “But I knew you did."


End file.
